vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Go Shijima
|-|Go Shijima= |-|Altered Timeline= |-|Kamen Rider Mach= |-|Deadheat Mach= |-|Chaser Mach= |-|Mach Chaser= Summary Go Shijima (詩島 剛 Shijima Gō) is Kiriko Shijima's younger brother, the son of the Roidmudes' creator Professor Banno, and a freelance photographer who utilizes Signal Bikes to transform into Kamen Rider Mach (仮面ライダーマッハ Kamen Raidā Mahha), as well as Kamen Rider Drive's Shift Cars for additional power. He had been stationed in America, but returned to Japan to aid with the emerging Roidmude crisis. Go is prejudiced towards the Roidmudes and goes to great lengths to destroy all Roidmudes, even the ones that protect humanity and the ones that desire to live in peace. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | Low 7-C | At least High 7-C, higher with Dead Zone, 7-B with Berserk Mode | 5-C | Likely 5-C | 10-A, Low 7-C, possibly 4-B as Kamen Rider Mach Name: Go Shijima, Kamen Rider Mach Origin: Kamen Rider Drive Gender: Male Age: Early 20's Classification: Human, Kamen Rider Powers and Abilities: |-|Kamen Rider Mach=Transformation with Mach Driver Honoh and Signal Bikes, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Energy Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Resistance to Slowdown (Thanks for NEX-Core Driviar which has power to countered Heavy Acceleration, which created a temporal field that slowed down time), Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Same as Shinnosuke), Hand to Hand Combat, Super Speed (Can move with incredible speed), Homing Attack (via Kourin Signal Magarl, can bend shots to home in onto targets), Monster Creation (via Kourin Signal Kikern, can fire a bullet-shaped beast that starts small and grows to giant size in seconds to bite the enemy), Paralysis Inducement and Forcefield Creation (via Kourin Signal Tomarle, can fire a force shield shaped like stop sign logo that slowly charges the enemy and paralyzes them upon contact), Fire Manipulation (via Kourin Signal Moerl, can shoot a fireball), Enhanced Drillmanship (via Kourin Signal Arabull), Concrete Manipulation (via Kourin Signal Mazerl, can shoot quick-drying cement to bind the target), Healing (via the Kourin Signal Naorl) |-|Deadheat Mach=All former powers from his base, Super Speed, Statistics Amplification with Dead Zone (Can boost more combat capabilities), Fire Manipulation (via Kourin Signal Moerl), Enhanced Drillmanship (via Kourin Signal Arabull), Berserk Mode (When DH Kourin maxes out, this form goes to Berserk Mode which significantly boosts his stats, and Go can use this mode without being uncontrollable), Heat Manipulation (Can generate heat from himself after finish the transformation) |-|Chaser Mach=Combined power from Kamen Rider Mach and Chaser, Super Speed, Shapeshifting when using Viral Cores, Resistance to Paralysis (Viral Cores help him to resist Gold Drive's paralysis) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Go has a very athletic physique, a trait he shares with his sister. He easily demonstrates acrobatics way above that of average human's) | Small Town level (Matched against Kamen Rider Drive) | Large Town level (Defeated ressurected Riders including Kamen Rider Ouja), higher with Dead Zone (Dead Zone ability can boost more combat capabilities which can comparable to Heart), City level+ with Berserk Mode (Stated that make him as powerful as Drive Type Formula) | Moon level (Stronger than before which power of Mach and Chaser combined, defeated Gold Drive who overpowered Drive Type Tridoron) | Likely Moon level (Stated that form is a white version of Super Mashin Chaser) | Athlete level, Small Town level, possibly Solar System level as Kamen Rider Mach (Fought against Kamen Rider Zamonas and many Gashins alongwith other Heisei Riders) Speed: At least Normal Human | Superhuman, Sub-Relativistic movement and combat speed at full speed (Kept up Faiz's Accel form who kept up Kabuto's Clock Up) | At least Sub-Relativistic | At least Sub-Relativistic | Unknown | At least Normal Human, Sub-Relativistic, much higher at full speed as Kamen Rider Mach Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human | Class 5 (Comparable to Kamen Rider Drive) | At least Class 5 | At least Class 5 | Unknown | At least Athletic Human, Class 5 as Kamen Rider Mach Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Small Town Class | Large Town Class, higher with Dead Zone, City level+ with Berserk Mode | Moon Class | Likely Moon Class | Athlete Class, Small Town Class, possibly Solar System Class as Kamen Rider Mach Durability: Athlete level | Small Town level | Large Town level, City level+ with Berserk Mode | Moon level | Likely Moon level | Athlete level, Small Town level, possibly Solar System level as Kamen Rider Mach Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range. Standard Equipment: * Mach Driver Honoh: Temporary belt-based transformation device * Signal Bikes: Gives access to Mach's forms and powers, depending on which bike is used * Shift Cars: Borrowed/taken from Drive to give Mach additional forms and powers * Viral Cores: Inherited from Chase following his death * Zenrin Shooter: Mach's primary weapon * Shingou-Ax: Chaser Mach's secondary weapon * Tire Specific Items ** Rumble Smasher: Mach Arabull's drill-based item via the Kourin Signal Arabull ** Cure Quicker: Mach Naorl's first aid kit-based item via the Kourin Signal Naorl Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Kick Macher: Jumps up and somersaults like a spinning buzzsaw and extends a foot out to strike the target. * Heat Kick Macher: Deadheat Mach's finisher which is upgraded version of Kick Macher. Can enhance more power when he is in Berserk Mode. Key: Go Shijima | Kamen Rider Mach | Deadheat Mach | Chaser Mach | Super Deadheat Mach | Zi-O Appearances Gallery Kamen Rider Mach Theme Song - Full Throttle| Kamen Rider Mach shows his skills| Kamen Rider Deadheat Mach first henshin & finisher| Kamen Rider Mach Chaser henshin!| Farewell.....Dad| SuperDeadheat_Mach.png|Super Deadheat Mach Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Kamen Rider Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Fire Users Category:Humans Category:Paralysis Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Berserkers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Athletes Category:Fusions Category:Gun Users Category:Axe Users Category:Heat Users Category:Acrobats Category:Fusionism Users Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Zi-O Appearances